Oh No!
by Ren Seragaki
Summary: How could anyone not fall in love with their own dashing good looks? Blue Exorcist Universe GrayxRin


_Yay! My second crossover story between Blue Exorcist and Fairy Tail! Yes, I ship anything so you can blame my crazy imagination. I just had to write this! These two bishies look too much like each other!  
Anyways, onwards with th story!_

Warning: Rin may seem a bit OOC. Lyon and Yukio have very brief appearences as well.

* * *

~GrayRin~

No matter where the half-demon went to in school, nearly everything he heard was about the new student. He was well aware that the new student, Gray Fullbuster, was also joining his class in Exorcist Cram School.

Rin felt slightly annoyed that someone else had brought the spotlight further away from him. However, he found himself to be more curious rather than annoyed. It was not abnormal for a good-looking student to get the attention of the ladies but he occasionally heard questions like this one;

"He looks so much like Rin Okumura."

Now, Rin could finally get to meet his so called doppelganger, Gray Fullbuster. He stood in front of the door to his exorcist classroom, turning the knob of the door. He took a peek inside before opening the doorway. Seeing no sign of the new student and just his friends, the raven head made his way to his seat, next to Shiemi. The blond greeted her friend, also expressing how excited she was to meet the new student. Rin just hummed in response.

* * *

Saying that Gray's attempts to free himself were useless was an understatement. He was rendered completely helpless. Lyon, his older brother, was dragging the poor raven head on the floor by the collar due to the younger's stubbornness. Gray had his arms crossed, knowing that he would suffer his undesirable fate, no matter what he did.

Lyon, who was exorcist, practically forced his younger brother to attend the Exorcist Cram School ever since the raven head received a Spirit Wound, or something similar to that...

"Excuse me!" the silverette called out, snapping Gray out of his pouting fest.

The brunette Lyon called out went to approach the two, raising an eyebrow at seeing the position the younger Fullbuster was in.

"You're Yukio Okumura, right?" the older brother, trying to be polite.

"Yes, is there anything I can help you with?" the brunette, Yukio, asked in return.

"Yes, just help in escorting this poor soul to your class," Lyon told him, grinning down at the raven head. Without warning, he released his younger brother's collar, causing the latter to hit the back of his head on the hard floor. Gray groaned in pain while he held the pained area in an attempt to soothe the pain.

"Have fun on your first day!" the silverette chimed sarcastically, hands shoved into his pants pockets while he strolled away from the two. He was heard chuckling rather evilly under his breath.

"Damn you Lyon... " Gray cursed, slowly getting back up on his feet.

At examining Gray's appearance for a moment, Yukio mentally smirked, thinking of his older twin's reaction.

* * *

Rin took out a manga he had just bought recently from his bag. The book was titled "Ouran Host Club". Due to the half-demon being so immersed in his reading, he failed to notice the two figures that had just entered the classroom. They made their way to the teacher's desk as the more alert students stood up to greet their teacher.

Noticing Rin's obliviousness, the spectacled figure cleared his throat loudly enough for everyone to hear, making the older son of Satan stand up abruptly, his manga book falling onto his desk. The class greeted the teacher and they sat back down, except Rin who had only left his jaw hanging open for flies to enter.

"Class, this is Gray Fullbuster. He'll be joining your class from now on," Yukio announced, pointing in said teen's direction.

"Hey," the taller raven head greeted in a somewhat friendly manner, giving a wave.

"Hello Gray-san!" Shiemi greeter enthusiastically, standing from her seat to bow politely.

Gray smiled at the girl's cheery personality but when her face went red, he raised an eyebrow. Finding such a reaction familiar, he looked at his upper body only to find a bare chest with a familiar tattoo on it.

"Shi-Shimata! Where did they go?!" he exclaimed, tracing back his footsteps in search of his missing clothes.

When Gray spotted Rin gawking at him like an idiot, he decided to ask the individual the first thing that came to his mind. He walked up to him and held out his hand.

"Excuse me, could I please borrow a spare shirt?" the bare-chested teen asked politely with a poker face.

"I-I don't have any spares..." the half-demon stuttered, eyes trailing to the new student's well-toned chest.

Rin mentally smacked himself. _Why in the world am I stuttering?!_ he thought, tearing his gaze away.

Shrugging the matter off, Gray took the seat behind Rin. It was not like he had not walked through the streets bare-chested a few times. After, settling himself onto his seat, he gestured for Yukio to start the lesson.

Throughout the lesson, Rin paid no attention to what he was supposed to be concentrating on. Instead of dozing off like he normally did, he kept on taking swift glances at his look alike. He felt thoroughly impressed by the elder's multi-tasking. Gray was drawing something and took down notes at the same time, only relying on his ears to take in whatever Yukio was teaching about. However, the taller male's concentration wavered when the teacher talked about another demon for the lesson.

"This demon is strong enough to take down a whole city. An example of the destruction it caused would be the city of Isvan which is now in ruins."

At hearing that, Gray's hand went off of its original course, leaving a thick line across his drawing and breaking the pencil's tip. The snapping sound caused everyone in the room to direct their gaze towards the stressed teen.

"It's called Deliora," Gray told them, his mouth feeling sour just from mentioning the demon's name.

Abruptly standing from his seat, he made his way to the blackboard with watchful pairs of eyes on him. Without asking for the brunette's permission, the raven head grabbed the unused piece of chalk and began to make a rough sketch of Deliora. His grimaced intensified with each line he drew.

Rin watched, amazed by every movement Gray's body produced. Every single movement was smooth despite the obvious tension the elder was experiencing. From Gray's reaction, the half-demon could easily deduce that he used to live in Isvan and Deliora destroyed his hometown.

From observing the taller teen, he noticed that his left thigh was a bit bigger than the right one. No, it appeared as if something was spiralling around his thigh underneath his pants.

"_I didn't ask for the powers that killed Ur!_"

Rin's eyes visibly widened. Did he just hear Gray's thoughts? The older Okumura tried to put the pieces together. His younger twin had mentioned that some demons can turn other living things into demons. So...!

"You wrapped your tail around your left leg!" Rin declared abruptly, standing up from his seat and pointing to Gray's leg.

Hearing that in the middle of his sketching, the older raven head dropped the piece of chalk that he held and immediately lunged at Rin. Yukio immediately prepared his guns while Shiemi quickly scooted away from the provoked teen.

"I really hate people who're so carefree," Gray growled, baring his fangs at the half-demon.

Rin's back was against the table as the elder hovered above him, holding him down by the shoulders. Kurikara was still with Rin but he decided not to use it. He knew that the matter could not be solved using violence. He tried to pry Gray off of him by the wrists but Gray's hold on him was strong.

"Go on. Judge me since I'm just a sickening demon," Gray taunted, his hands dropping to a deadly cold temperature.

At hearing that, Yukio thought of the only thing that could possibly ease the situation. Reaching underneath the back of his shirt, he pulled out the long appendage that marked him as a half-demon.

"Gray Fullbuster!" the teacher called out, using the aggravated teen's full name to get his attention. I proved to be successful when the demon tore his gaze from the older Okumura to the younger one.

Gray's eyes turned into saucers at seeing the brunette's extra appendage. He looked back to Rin only to see him pulling his own black tail out. Gray's shoulders eased but then noticed the damage he had inflicted to Rin. He had frozen the half-demon's left shoulder unintentionally. He sighed and stood back on the ground. Rin was about to follow the elder's actions but he was told to sit on the desk. The older Okumura did so without complaint but he sent a confused look at Gray.

"Take off your shirt," Gray ordered, startling the other. Noticing Rin's hesitance, he proceeded to explain, "I froze your shoulder on accident. The ice will only melt after a month but if I lick it, it should be as good as new."

Rin still felt hesitant, especially with their classmates watching, but he chose to oblige simply because he had no need to be handicapped. Slowly, he took of his two layers of clothing on his upper body.

Honestly, Gray felt hesitant as well. He only did this for Lyon since the silverette was his sibling. No, Gray could not leave someone injured if it was his mistake. Swallowing his nervousness, he moved towards Rin and stuck his tongue onto the half-demon's shoulder. He felt the younger shudder beneath him but brushed it aside.

Something made Gray pause for a moment. The ice tasted different in an odd but tempting manner.

Rin could not understand why Gray was still tending to his shoulder with that sly tongue when all of the ice had melted. That was when he felt a pair of fangs sink into the junction between his shoulder and neck. He gasped at the sudden pain piercing his skin. It felt odd. Rin could feel the tent in his pants starting to pulse.

"Fullbuster-san, that's enough," the teacher warned, causing Gray to immediately stop what he was doing and back away from Rin.

Gray pulled his fangs away, albeit a bit reluctantly, and apologised, "S-Sorry for my careless mistake..."

Rin, a small tint of pink on his cheeks, unconsciously held the area which had been bitten. It left an odd tingling sensation.

The son of Satan had a feeling that the next few weeks were going to be very odd and... interesting.

Gray Fullbuster was an odd yet very unique individual.

* * *

Weeks had passed by and the group of exwires had discovered a few more things about the new student. Gray Fullbuster had been turned into an incubus but his sexual desires were not that strong, thus he fed on emotions only. They learned that Gray had an elder brother, Lyon, who was an exorcist, being experienced as a Knight and Tamer, similar to Shura. He also had a much older sister, Ultear. She was also an Exorcist that had experience as a Doctor and Aria. They discovered that Gray's tail was blue despite his hair colour being black. Gray had gotten his odd habit of stripping when it was blazing hot in his first hometown.

Rin was the one who asked Mephisto to let Gray stay in his and Yukio's dorm due to the older teen having an extra appendage. The principal did not seem to mind at all and let Gray stay with them. It was from that that Rin managed to get closer to the incubus. Even though Gray was opening up to everyone, he seemed to be more comfortable with Rin around. It could be due to the fact that they look so similar to each other that help Gray loosen up to him. Rin now found Gray's stripping habit normal now but Yukio still reprimanded him to make sure he was not charged with 'sexual harassment'. At hearing that, both of the raven heads laughed.

Rin still found one thing odd. He still stuttered and blushed every time Gray got to close for comfort. It made him so confused and he did not like that. It all started from their rough meeting. He felt very possessive towards Gray ever since that incident.

When Renzou slung an arm around the incubus, Rin felt like lashing out at the pinkette and that unnatural thought scared him. However, his possessive instincts kicked in and he growled at the play boy, revealing his fangs.

"He's mine!" was what Rin shouted before he grabbed Gray's hand and dragged him to their down.

Gray was rendered speechless throughout the entire trip due to the younger's outburst. In a state of shock, he failed to realise that they were already in his room. He felt his back collide with his bed. Rin hovered above him with a domineering aura surrounding him. Heat rushed to the incubus's face as he realised the compromising position they were in. It did not help when Rin straddled him unintentionally.

"It all started when you bit me," Rin began, his face inches away from Gray's. The elder shuddered at the warm breath tickling his mouth.

"I started feeling very possessive towards you," the half-demon finished his sentence, his lips brushing with Gray's for a moment. Gray felt rather nervous but he was not afraid, yet he did not know why.

Suddenly, without so much as another second being wasted, Rin crashed his lips onto Gray's soft ones. The elder teen's eyes widened in surprise. He knew that he needed to push the half-demon away but his demon instincts were overwhelming his human ones. Gray responded back to the kiss with a much more domineering aura that made Rin seem like nothing. He switched places with the younger and conquered the kiss, filling it with so much more passion that Rin could just explode. Gray nibbled on the half-demon's lower lip, asking for permission and the younger obeyed. Rin opened his mouth, letting the incubus's tongue roam around his mouth to work wonders in his sweet and wet cavern that demanded for more.

However, the need for oxygen became too great and they had to separate. They panted, a string of saliva connecting their mouths as they stared at into each other's eyes. A furious blush was painted over Rin's face, pleasure filling him from that one kiss. A genuine smile settled itself onto Gray's face as he laid their foreheads against each other.

"Do you want me to continue?" Gray asked, searching the younger's face for any sign of regret or doubt.

Rin only nodded without hesitation.

* * *

When Yukio came back to the dorm, he was greeted by the sound of a very loud moan vibrating through the walls. He raised an eyebrow at this but ended up chuckling. He could easily guess about whatever was going on in one of the rooms between Rin and Gray.

Thank God they finally realised their feelings. But...

"How am I going to do my work or sleep with all this noise?" Yukio pondered to himself. Another moan rang through the dorm.

Oh no... When one problem was solved, another arrived right in front of Yukio's not-so-amused face.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for taking your time to read this!**_


End file.
